Undying Loyalty
by AlUcArD's TaInTeD aNgEl
Summary: When Seras finds a wolf cub in the forest she begs Sir Integra to keep it. Soon the wolf shows a strange attachement to Alucard, following him everywhere and only listening to him....
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own hellsing (though I wish I did)

Seras had just got done at the shooting range and was walking back to the manor. She sighed tonight she didn't have a mission so she was bored out of her mind. She walked toward a tree that was by the forests edge. She sat down and leaned against the tree's trunk. She closed her eyes and let out another sigh. She had been sitting there for a while when, all of a sudden, she heard a rustle and a small whimper. _What was that _she thought? Seras looked up at the woods. A second later she heard it again. Her curiosity peaked; she got up of the ground and walked silently to the bushes that outlined the forest. Pushing back the green leaves she looked through and saw a small bundle of black fur surrounded by tall green grass. Seras gasped when the small bundle moved. As it moved Seras realized that it was some sort of dog or wolf cub. She let out an awww and picked the small pup up. Seras turned and hurried inside to find Walter and Sir Integra.

As she turned a corner she saw Walter coming towards her. "Walter" She said excitedly "look what I found in the forest." Walter raised an eyebrow and came closer. He smiled when he saw what was in her arms. "Well what do you have there Miss Victoria?" He asked. Seras looked up at him her red eyes shining "It's a puppy". Walter smiled again "So it seems". "Do you think Sir Integra will let me keep her?" Seras asked.

Walter looked at the puppy then back at Seras. "I don't know why don't you go and ask her." Seras beamed at Walter, replied with a quick okay, and dashed towards Sir Hellsing's office. When she reached the office she knocked on the brown oak doors. "Come in" Seras heard Sir Integra say. She opened the door slightly and poked her head in. Integra looked up. "Yes Agent Victoria" She asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Well you see sir I was walking near the forest and I kinda well heard this sound and…" Seras was cut off when Integra said sharply "What do you need?" Seras gulped then pushed the door open more. She walked toward Sir Integra with the small puppy in her arms. "You see I found this puppy outside all alone and well I wanted to know if I could keep it" Seras gave Integra puppy dog eyes and at the same time the puppy looked up at her almost pleading to stay. Integra's eyes widened when she saw the puppy though she quickly narrowed them. "Why would I let you keep it?" She asked "Who would take care of it when you are sleeping or on a mission, I am way to busy to watch after a puppy." At that moment Walter came into the office. "Sir Integra I would be willing to take care of the puppy when Seras is asleep or on a mission." Integra looked up at Walter then sighed. "Fine" Seras was almost jumping up and down with glee. "On one condition." Seras froze and turned her head toward Integra. "Yes sir?" Integra seemed to smile almost devilishly. "Alucard has to help train and take care of this puppy." Seras's smile faded about as quickly as it got there. She sighed. "Okay" Seras walked out of the room. In the hallway she set the puppy down to take a better look at it. She noticed that it was all black except for all four of the puppy's paws were white, it's tail looked like it was dipped in white paint, and it's face looked like someone artistically splashed white paint on it. Seras smiled as the puppy took a few steps toward her. It then laid down on her feet promptly falling asleep. _We can always tell Master tomorrow_ She thought. She picked the puppy up and walked down to her room. Seras walked into her room and headed straight for the coffin. She climbed in the into the coffin and laid the puppy beside her. It curled up against Seras's body. Seras pressed the button to close the lid of the coffin. _Policegirl why is my master telling me that I have to take care of some dog?_ Alucard's irritated voice floated into her mind. Seras flashed her eyes open and opened the coffin lid. Just as it came all the way up Alucard fazed into her room. "Well Policegirl?" He asked again. "Um well you see…" She trailed off. She looked up at her master but found he wasn't looking at her he was glaring at the puppy. "I found her in the woods" Alucard looked back up at Seras. "Get rid of it" As he said this the puppy woke up and its crystal blue eyes looked up at Alucard. As if it understood what Alucard said it started to growl at him. Alucard got an amused look on his face and strode over to where the puppy was. It didn't move as Alucard came near him nor did it stop growling when he picked it up. Alucard studied the puppy for a while then tossed it back on the bed. "Master!" Seras cried. Alucard looked back at Seras. "You may keep it for now" With that he teleported back to his room. Seras sighed "Well at least he didn't kill you" The puppy looked up at her. It yawned and curled back up into a ball and fell back to sleep. "I guess I'll call you Siren" Seras yawned and climbed back into the coffin. Once again she pushed the button to close the lid of the coffin. Seras turned over on her side and felt Siren snuggle against her belly. Seras smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

Please review im gonna stick with this one and id like you to tell me if it was good or not. All flames will be used to burn dirty socks.By the way for anyone who cares i was formely known as riddlesnrymes so im not stealing her stories if i repost them cause her is me and i is she. Lol ya not that funny


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Seras woke up to find that Siren was now lying on her stomach. Siren had her head on her white paws and was looking at Seras with deep blue eyes. Siren's tail wagged as she saw that Seras was awake.

"I bet you're hungry" Seras said, she smiled when the puppy lifted her head up and gave a small bark. Seras laughed and opened her coffin lid. As the coffin opened she noticed that next to the gray pail filled with ice and a blood pack there was a bowl full of dog food. Seras got up, picked up siren and walked over to the table. She put Siren on the floor and picked up the bowl filled with dog food. She put it on the floor next to Siren. "Bon Apatite" She looked over to the blood pack, Seras sighed and pulled up a chair next to were Siren was staring at her food.

"Um you have to eat that ya know" Seras looked down at Siren. Siren just looked up at her and growled. Seras looked worried when Siren wouldn't eat the food. Just as she went to get up to find Walter, Alucard phased into the room.

"She's a wolf not a dog" Alucard looked down as Siren came and sat in front of him. "She needs meat not this shit" Siren walked over to Alucard's boot and proceeded to try and climb up his leg. Seras just giggled but stopped when she received a glare from Alucard. Siren stopped and was whining at Alucard. "Stop that" He sharply told the small wolf. Siren stopped whining and tried climbing up his leg again. Alucard sighed and picked Siren up by the scruff of her neck.

"Master" Seras said alarmed. Alucard looked over at her.

"What I'm taking her to get some real food." Alucard stated. With that he phased out of the room. Seras sighed and sat down in her chair glaring at the bucket of ice that held her food. _Drink your blood Policegirl _Alucard said through their mind link. Seras sighed and leaned over to grab the blood packet from out of the bucket. _Well here it goes _Seras closed her mind and bit into the blood packet.

A few hours later Sir Integra heard a scream from down the hall. She sighed, got up, and walked down the hall. As soon as she turned the corner she wished she hadn't. One of the maids was on the floor holding her wrist while Siren was standing near her, blood on her muzzle, along with Alucard who had just stepped out of the shadow's. "Alucard what is the meaning of this" Alucard turned to look at Integra a wide grin plastered on his face. "I was teaching Siren how to hunt." He stated simply. Integra's blood boiled. "Get her in the basement NOW!" She yelled at him. Alucard went over to Siren and picked her up. "Yes master" He said as he left the hallway in a portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty i want to thank everyone who reviewed and i hope you like the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing

Two years Later

It was dark in the forest and the deer was on constant look out. It put its head down for a second then lifted it again swiveling its ears around straining to hear any predators. Convinced that there was no danger the doe put its head down once again to nibble on the grass. Unknowing to it a pair of sapphire eyes watched it closely. Stalking low to the ground the creature pushed forward toward the unsuspecting doe without making a sound. Crouching low the creature suddenly leaped at the doe snarling. The doe lifted its head but didn't react fast enough. The black and white wolf snapped its jaws shut on the does neck. Tail wagging the wolfess proceeded to eat the doe succeeding in staining her black chest and white legs red. Leaving the kill she walked out of the forest and moved towards the mansion.

Above in the room with the window facing where the wolf came out of the forest both Alucard and Seras where talking to Sir Integra about a current mission. "Sir" Seras began. "I was wondering could we bring Siren this time?" Siren had grown over the past two years she had been here. In those two years Alucard had taught her much and she was now almost as intelligent as Alucard. Speaking of which he was currently looking out the window grinning as Siren came out of the forest covered in blood.

"Officer Victoria I do believe it is up to your master whether or not Siren goes with or not" Sir Integra said not looking up from her paper. Seras then turned her attention to Alucard who was still grinning at Siren.

"Master" Seras said. Looking up Alucard frowned slightly.

"What" He said in a bored tone.

"I was thinking do you think we could bring Siren with us on the mission tonight" She said in a hurried breath. Alucard once again turned and looked out the window and down at Siren who was currently walking towards the front door. "Yes we can" Alucard said before creating a portal and stepping through still grinning as the darkness swallowed him. Seras smiled and turned to salute to Sir Hellsing. Integra didn't even look up as she was transfixed on the paper in front of her. "Dismissed" She said simply.

Seras walked out the door and closed it softly before running down the hall to the front door where she knew Siren was waiting. Opening the door she grimaced. "Siren jeez do you always have to get so bloody?" She asked the dark wolf as she walked through the door. Siren merely gave her a wolfy grin and walked toward the basement door. The door was ajar allowing Siren easy access to her master's chambers. Walking down the flight of stairs she moved through the darkness with ease. Moving to Alucard's door Siren sat and waited for Alucard to open it. As it opened Siren got up and walked in. She saw Alucard sitting in his chair drinking half full wine glass filled with probably a mix of wine and blood. Sitting next him Siren looked up grinning that in wolf standards would be just like Alucard's. "Well Pup I guess you finally get to come tonight" He grinned. Siren hated it when he called her a pup. Growling lightly Siren frowned at him which only made Alucard grin even more. Siren lay down and proceeded to lick the blood from her fur. After she finished getting the last of the blood out of her coat she looked up at Alucard waiting for him to hurry. Grinning Alucard got up and created a portal at the other end of the room. "Well pup you ready?" He asked her while grinning down at her. Grinning back Siren walked through the portal more than ready. Alucard chuckling quietly followed Siren as she disappeared into the shadows.

Stepping out of the portal Siren shivered in anticipation. She was no puppy and she enjoys the thrill of the kill just as much as Alucard does. Walking toward the building she looked over as Seras got out of the truck and walked over towards her and Alucard.

"Hello master, Hi Siren" She said while giving Siren a pat on the head. "Police Girl" Alucard said in acknowledgement. Walking towards the building Alucard motioned for both to follow him. Once getting there he opened the door and saw the old broken building filled with ghouls. "I think it is time Pup got a work out she's been getting fat don't you think Policegirl?" Alucard grinned at Seras but looked down at Siren when he felt her lightly bite his hand. "Now now Pup no need to bite." He said while still grinning. Motioning to the inside of the building he addressed Siren. "Have fun." He said.

Siren was gone the minute he said have. A low snarl escaped her maw as she tore at the ghouls. One by one they fell as she tore and scratched at them. Soon though they all began to pile on her. A desperate cry escaped her throat and Seras was about to go help when Alucard stopped her. Keeping his crimson eyes on the pile of ghouls he spoke to Seras. "Watch" He said. Soon a cry was heard but not a desperate one, one of rage. Slowly it got louder and soon Siren burst out of the pile sending ghouls flying. She gave a savage snarl and leapt back at the pile. Tearing the ghouls apart she was lost in the bloodlust. Soon though she ran out of ghouls to kill calming down she looked at Alucard who had an amused look in his eyes.

Walking over to them she stopped dead and her eyes widened. Giving a groan of pain she twisted her head back and saw a blade sticking out of her back. Panting she collapsed to the floor. Seras screamed and ran forward and Alucard looked up to a stairway to meet eyes with none other than the Judas Priest himself Alexander Anderson. "Ye daemons will all go ta 'ell" He said while pulling two blades out of his coat.

Meanwhile Seras had run over to Siren to find she was barely breathing. Gripping the blade she pulled it out slowly knowing it probably hurt Siren as much as it hurt her to touch the silver. Siren winced a bit but her eyes remained closed. Seras had bloody tears threatening to fall down her face.

Alucard was enraged. The stupid priest had attacked one of his possessions _AGAIN. _He would make him pay this time. He didn't get the chance for as he reached for his gun the priest had thrown the two blades at him. Alucard's arms were pinned to the floor because of the force of the throw and the surprise. As the Priest came near Seras got up from her spot and charged the crazed priest. Alexander laughed and threw a blade at Seras barely managed to dodge. As she was dodging that one Alexander had pulled out another one and grabbed Seras's shoulder while ramming the blade into her stomach.

Siren could see everything that happened. Getting up slowly she let out an enraged snarl which drew the attention of the priest. Sirens white spots started to glow a deep blue color. Her wound started to heal and she started to gain more power. Suddenly lightning flashed outside and what sounded like thunder boomed. But it wasn't thunder it was Siren as she roared at Alexander. Running low and fast she became so quick you couldn't see her. Leaping at Alexander she tore into his shoulder. Jumping off as he put anther blade into her stomach. Snarling in pain Siren leapt right back at him tearing at his face, chest, arms, and shoulders trying to sink her teeth into his flesh. Bouncing away once again she landed by her master's side. Breathing heavy because of the magic she used she shook from exhaustion. Leaning over she grabbed one of the blades that held Alucard down. Pulling it out she finally collapsed.

Seras meanwhile had gotten the blade out of her stomach and moved quickly over to Siren while clutching her stomach. "Master she's hurt badly" Seras's worried eyes looked up to meet Alucard's furious ones. Alucard turned to Alexander. "Some other time perhaps but for now I have more important business to attend to." With that he scooped Siren up and pulled Seras through a portal that lead to Hellsing.


End file.
